


The Highest Place on Every Fire Escape

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Klaine can’t catch a break, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, between an established couple, engaged!klaine, movin’ out, season five, some spiciness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a limited amount of time together before Blaine and Sam have to go back to Lima after college visits and Blaine’s NYADA audition. But with a packed apartment, it proves to be nearly impossible for them to get any alone time together, and all the near-misses are getting to them in the most frustrating ways.Finally, Kurt snaps, and this is the story of how Blaine and Kurt end up getting it on out on the fire escape.This story was teased in my fic “The Newlywed Game,” so here’s what happened!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	The Highest Place on Every Fire Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, y’all. You asked for this! Here’s the story of why the fire escape was what Kurt listed as the strangest place he and Blaine had “made love” when they played the newlywed game with Burt and Carole in my previous fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, it’s all fade-to-black, so it’s not graphic at all, but it is spicier than some of my other fics. Just a warning!
> 
> Oh, one other thing. The title is from the song “Breathe” from “In The Heights.” It’s an incredible musical... bless Lin-Manuel Miranda.

The morning of Blaine’s NYADA audition, Kurt wakes up to the bed shifting, his fiancé slipping out from under the covers.

“Hey,” Kurt calls, his voice still gravelly from sleep. “What time is it?”

Blaine sighs softly. “Six-thirty in the morning.”

Finally blinking awake enough to take in the scene in front of him, Kurt pushes himself up in bed. “Honey, why are you up so early? Is this about your audition?”

“I’m so nervous,” Blaine admits, sitting on the side of the bed, still only in his undershirt and boxers. “I tossed and turned all night, and I just kept waking up from these horrible stress dreams, and now I’m awake so early that I’m going to be tired when my audition finally rolls around.”

“Shh, hey, you’re going to do great,” Kurt comforts, resting a hand on his leg gently. “It’s okay to be nervous, but I promise, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Blaine’s smile is genuine, but still obviously stifled by nerves. “I know. Really, I do. But I just can’t think about anything else right now except that.”

“Well, if it would help, I do know something that could help get your mind off of things and maybe even put you back to sleep,” Kurt teases, dragging his hand up higher on his thigh, slipping it underneath the hem of his undershirt and brushing the soft skin of his stomach.

Blaine sucks in a breath as Kurt leans forward to press a lingering kiss to his bare shoulder, maneuvering his hands to grasp Blaine’s hips as he surges upward and turns them around until he’s got Blaine underneath him.

“Babe, you don’t have to,” Blaine protests weakly as Kurt rucks up his shirt and settles between his legs, mapping the skin just above his underwear with his lips. 

“Since when has this ever been a chore?” Kurt raises and eyebrow, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his fiancé’s boxers.

“Oh my god,” Blaine groans, letting his head drop back onto the pillows.

“BLAINE?” Rachel shrieks suddenly, and her loud footsteps marching in the direction of Kurt’s bedroom is the only warning the couple gets before she throws open the privacy curtains separating them from the rest of the loft.

“What the hell?” Kurt exclaims, having had just enough time to haul himself to the top of the bed and pull a blanket haphazardly over him and Blaine. “It’s not even seven am!”

“Oh, I heard you two talking, so I knew you were up,” she explains simply, not letting on as to if she heard what they were talking about specifically.

“Rachel Berry, it is TOO DAMN EARLY FOR YOUR SHIT!” Santana yells, storming over to join her in the makeshift doorway to Kurt’s room. When she notices the Kurt’s affronted expression and the way Blaine is flushing bright red, Santana’s frown morphs into a smirk. “Wanky.”

“Rachel, what do you want?” Blaine asks exasperatedly, and she merely smiles sheepishly.

“I thought... since you were up... you could show me how to make a London fog? When you made it for me the other day it was so good.”

“I —“ Blaine glances to Kurt, who looks two seconds away from murdering his best friend with no remorse. “Sure. Just let me get dressed.”

Rachel squeals happily, clapping as she finally leaves them alone, Santana pulling the curtain shut for them with a wink.

“She’s the absolute worst,” Kurt decides, and Blaine laughs quietly, getting out of bed to get dressed, the mood officially killed. “God, she makes me mad sometimes.”

“She means well,” Blaine replies. “I’m just surprised Sam didn’t wake up and join the party.”

“Oh, no, I lived with him, remember?” Kurt remarks. “That boy would not wake up even if there was a tornado literally ripping the house to shreds.”

Blaine chuckles. “Hey, I kind of admire that.”

Kurt stands, crossing the room to pull Blaine into a hug. “I admire you and the fact that you’re still going to teach Rachel how to make a drink at seven in the morning.”

“Tea’s a good stress reliever,” Blaine shrugs, and Kurt leans in close to his ear.

“Not as good as morning sex, though,” he murmurs, brushing a kiss to the sensitive spot just below Blaine’s ear that always makes him shiver.

“Kurt,” Blaine sighs, but pushes his fiancé away nonetheless. “I’ll be fine, even without the blowjob, as much as it pains me to say it.”

“I know,” Kurt pouts, but releases him anyway. “But we only have a limited time together, and I want to make the most of it.”

“I’ll take a raincheck, then,” Blaine sends Kurt his most charming smile, pecking his cheek as he pulls on the last few items of clothing and slips out of the curtains.

******

The entire time Blaine is at his audition, Kurt paces the apartment nervously, switching between stress-cleaning and trying to force himself to do homework. None of it seems to calm him down, so he finally decides on sitting on the couch with his knee bouncing frantically as he pretends to watch TV.

The minute the heavy front door slides open, Kurt’s already out of his seat. When Blaine and Sam walk in, he’s already relieved to see that his fiancé looks happy — in fact, he’s practically glowing from the inside out.

“How did it go?” Kurt manages, and Blaine’s already dropping his bag and making a beeline for Kurt’s arms.

“It went amazingly well,” Blaine breathes, burying his face in Kurt’s neck and shoulder. “Like, I know I shouldn’t get my hopes up, but it just felt great.”

“I am so proud of you,” Kurt replies, laughing out of sheer exhilaration as Blaine pulls back to reveal a blindingly bright smile.

“Thank you,” he beams, but then suddenly looks confused. “Wait, do you have to work today? You normally start your regular shift in less than an hour and you’re not even in uniform.”

“I took the day off,” Kurt explains, still a little breathless with happiness. “I wanted to be here with you, good or bad news.”

“I love you,” Blaine sighs, pulling Kurt into a deep, heated kiss right in the middle of the living room.

Kurt backs them up to the couch, hands already roaming as they try to desperately get closer, and Blaine’s just about to dive right back in after coming up for air when he hears Sam’s voice from the kitchen, bringing them back to reality.

“Hey guys, didn’t you say there was ice cream in the freezer?”

Almost as if he just realizes that they are not alone, Kurt quickly scoots off of Blaine’s lap and adjusts his clothing in all the necessary places. Thankfully, when he looks to the kitchen, Sam hasn’t turned around from the fridge, where he immediately went after arriving back at the apartment with Blaine.

“Uh, yeah, back right corner,” Kurt stammers, unable to hide a smirk when he and Blaine lock eyes.

“I’m going to tell him to vacate the premises,” Blaine murmurs, voice on the edge of a whine as he leans into Kurt’s side. “He’s my best friend, he’ll understand, like bro code.” 

“Okay, okay,” Kurt nods. “He’ll get over it eventually.”

“Sam?” Blaine calls, voice almost faltering as Kurt moves his hand to Blaine’s upper thigh, his touch literally searing with the heightened sensitivity of arousal.

“Oh my god, the audacity of that man!” Rachel cries, storming into the apartment, Santana right behind her. “Tips me less than 15 percent and then asks me for my number? What the hell did he think I’d say?”

“Maybe he wanted you to barter with him,” Santana deadpans, already peeling off her knee-high work boots. 

“Why?” Blaine asks defeatedly, dropping his head to Kurt’s shoulder.

“Later tonight,” Kurt amends, pressing a kiss to his gelled hair. “As soon as everyone’s asleep.”

Blaine nods, curling into Kurt’s side as his fiancé wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Wait, Rach, wasn’t your shift supposed to go for another two hours?” Sam asks through a mouthful of strawberry ice cream. “That’s what you told me this morning.”

“It was,” Santana supplies, rolling her eyes. “But then Berry had a hissy fit over some guy’s tip and the manager on staff today is a pushover, so he let her go home early, right when my shift ended.”

“It was ridiculous!” Rachel screeches. “I have never been so insulted!”

“Right,” Santana scoffs, stalking off to the bathroom.

“I think we should order takeout tonight,” Rachel declares. “And watch feel-good rom coms.”

Suddenly, she pauses her self-pitying rant and gasps, turning to Blaine. “Wait, your NYADA audition was today! How did it go?”

“It went great, really great,” Blaine replies, amused at the switch in Rachel’s demeanor. “But I’m still kind of feeling that residual nervousness and tenseness, you know?”

Kurt stifles a laugh, and one look at Blaine confirms that he means exactly what Kurt thinks he did. 

“I’ll make you some tea,” Rachel offers enthusiastically. “I’ll practice making a London fog! You can be the judge of if I remember what you taught me this morning.”

Blaine sighs, smiling nonetheless as Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. “Thanks, Rachel.”

******

Getting takeout turns into an extensive movie night, which turns into a full-on _Mamma Mia!_ sing-along that includes Blaine singing “Lay All Your Love on Me” way too seductively into Kurt’s ear as they cuddle on the couch. Both of them have been buzzing with need for each other all day, and yet have been denied opportunities at every turn.

Kurt glances at the clock when _Mamma Mia!_ finishes, and it’s nearly midnight. They all have places to be and things to do tomorrow, so he’s honestly surprised that they’ve made it this far into the night without any suggestions of going to bed.

It’s positively killing him. And he knows it’s also killing Blaine.

“I’m watching _The Little Mermaid_ next,” Rachel says, hopping up from her spot on the chair with way too much energy for this time of night. “It’s only an hour and a half long; we have time for it.”

“I’m in,” Sam agrees, and Santana gestures with a hand full of popcorn in her direction.

“I’m working the late shift tomorrow, so I can stay up. This movie’s underrated.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt mutters, and before he can even think through what he’s doing, he’s on his feet and pulling Blaine up with him.

“Kurt, what —“

Slinging the blanket that was covering them over his shoulder, Kurt barely even glances to the rest of his friends. “We’ll be back. Maybe.”

“Kurt, you better not be going to do it in your room!” Rachel cries. “There’s not even a real wall between us!”

“Wow, who knew?” Kurt shoots back, but tugs Blaine along with him by the wrist anyway, walking right past his curtained-off room.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks again, but then Kurt’s throwing open the window to the fire escape, climbing over the ledge.

“Come on,” he instructs, and Blaine can do nothing but follow him.

It’s completely dark out this time of night, but the surrounding lights of New York City cast Kurt in a dim light as Blaine watched him spread out the blanket on the cool metal landing with very little care.

“Sit down,” Kurt instructs, sounding a little breathless with want already. “I swear to god, I can’t believe this is the only way I can get you alone.”

“Kurt, we’re literally on the fire escape,” Blaine points out, but sits on the blanket nonetheless. “Anyone could see us, and how are we —“

“Shh, just trust me,” Kurt replies softly. “It’s too dark; no one will see us. And I’ve got a plan. It’s not ideal, but —“

Blaine can’t bite back a groan of realization as Kurt leaves him sitting on the landing, dropping to his knees just a few steps down. “Oh my god, Kurt.”

“It’ll have to make do,” Kurt decides, but Blaine’s not really thinking clearly already, considering that his fiancé’s head is _right there_ and his hands are already unbuttoning his pants, and —

“Your knees,” Blaine gasps out suddenly, concern for Kurt jumping out frantically. “They’re going to hurt —“

“I don’t care,” Kurt retorts emphatically. “I don’t think I could stop even if the apartment literally caught fire and we actually needed to use the damn fire escape.”

“Oh, god,” Blaine moans, tangling his fingers in Kurt’s hair. “Yeah, me too.”

******

“You two are freaks,” Santana comments when they return to the apartment, so far beyond caring about what their friends think. “Where the hell did you go?”

“The fire escape,” Kurt answers nonchalantly, happily accepting a glass of water from Blaine, who merely smiles in that unabashedly in love way that sometimes catches Kurt off guard.

“You did not,” Sam retorts, and Rachel’s actually speechless for once, jaw dropped. 

Kurt chooses to ignore them, leading his fiancé back to his bedroom. Blaine wraps an arm around his waist and raises his own water glass in their direction. “Good night!”

“I love you,” Kurt says, unable to resist giving him a quick kiss on the lips as they enter the bedroom. “Feeling good?”

“The best,” Blaine hums. “Completely relaxed.”

“Then my mission’s accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that’s how they did it. Desperate times call for desperate measures!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting! I hope you enjoyed reading this fun little story :)
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
